


How Far We Fall

by Artrix



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrix/pseuds/Artrix
Summary: Dracula’s castle is full of monsters and traps, and an inconvenient floor plan puts Alucard and Trevor in a position to work out some of their tension. It doesn’t help that Alucard is hungry for Trevor, blood and body alike.It does help that Trevor is hungry for him too.





	How Far We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the request, “just a down and dirty romp between Trevor and Alucard that had elements of feeding during sex and maybe some fluff 'they're totally in love but it's kind of tragic because one or both are probably going to die' sorts of things”

Dracula’s castle was a fucking deathtrap from the get-go. At some point in time, Trevor had to wonder if the design was deliberate or if it was so worn with age or poorly constructed that floors just _fell out from under you_.

He didn’t have a sense of time in the castle, but he estimated they’d been traveling for three days, carefully ascending one section to the next. Either Dracula knew they were coming, or he just had so many monsters lined out for fun. So far as Trevor knew, no one had ever made it _into_ the castle, so he couldn’t imagine why they were so many obstacles this far up.

Maybe Dracula realized that if anyone made it that far, he was screwed.

They last obstacle had been a gargoyle, towering and larger than most creatures Trevor had ever faced. The battle was arduous but not impossible; the real trouble had come afterwards. The creature’s weight had weakened the ground with every stomp and jump. On several occasions it had attempted to pummel Trevor into the ground with its fist.

He hadn’t noticed the cracks during the battle, but he sure as hell noticed them when the ground began to splinter.

Sypha was across the room; he saw her eyes flash and her lips form his name but even she couldn’t have crossed the distance between the two of them before the ground gave out beneath him. Alucard was not so far away but he had less to worry about; he moved so quickly that he could have found solid ground before it fell beneath them.

But, he didn’t.

When Trevor began to fall with the floor, Alucard leapt down to join him. His arms wrapped around the hunter and Trevor found himself dragged to and fro like doll in a child’s grip. It was annoying; Alucard had pinned his arms to his side and prevented him from using his whip or defending himself from any of the falling debris. He didn’t like feeling helpless, but Alucard was keen on doing things _his_ way.

He was strong enough to keep his grip on Trevor while still avoiding the falling debris; when pieces began crashing into the floor below, he nimbly dodged them. The impact was enough to temporarily deafen Trevor, and the cloud of dust was enough to choke him and impair his vision. Alucard didn’t seem so affected; he held Trevor close and hovered with him above the ground until it seemed safe enough.

“Trevor!” Sypha called, voice little more than an echo. “Alucard!”

Alucard dropped Trevor to the ground and the man knelt, coughing and fanning the dust away from his face.

“We’re fine!” the brunette called, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m coming down!”

“No,” Alucard responded, voice firm. He didn’t have to put much effort into yelling up to her; his voice carried more than either of theirs.

Sypha hesitated on the upper floor; her magic could have guaranteed her a safe landing and she wasn’t afraid of heights. Before she could question Alucard, he continued, “There is a passage down here. We can meet you up there. But you will have to unlock a door up there, can you do that?”

Sypha paused for a moment; she was crouched on the edge of the floor, trying to make out their forms. Alucard, she could just faintly see; his pale hair stood out amongst the shadows and dust. “I can do that,” she answered.

“You need to follow the hallway in front of you. There should be a library floor. Go downstairs, one floor. Look for a golden door, and open it.”

Once more, Sypha paused, replaying the instructions in her head. “I can do that.”

“The library should be safe,” Alucard added, eyes still on her. “What wraiths lurk in its corridors should not attack unless provoked. Wait for us by the door. Give us an hour.”

Sypha drew in a breath and nodded. She pulled herself to her feet and disappeared from sight.

Alucard watched for a moment longer before he looked down at Trevor, who was only just now standing up. The brunette was giving him an accusatory look. “Do you think separating us is a good idea?” he asked, still fanning dust from his face.

Alucard seemed almost indifferent. “It was necessary.”

Trevor was immediately suspicious but Alucard answered his silent inquiry when he moved forward suddenly. The hunter found himself out of breath for a second time as he was shoved against the cold wall. “Jesus,” he muttered instinctively.

Alucard’s body was cool but there was an undeniable warmth radiating from him as he leered at his companion. “You’re injured.”

“Well, [i]yeah[/i], if you’re going to shove me against the wall like that it’s going to hurt a bit,” Trevor scowled, glowering at the man pinning his shoulders to the wall. He had one hand on his whip, wondering if he could do any damage at such a close range.

Alucard’s eyes slid to the weapon and then back up to Trevor’s face. “You won’t be needing that. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Wasn’t worried about that.”

It was a bluff that Alucard could have called out; instead, he just blinked slowly. “You’re bleeding.”

If he was, Trevor hadn’t realized it; he ignored the uncomfortable grip on his shoulders and looked down, examining his outfit.

Alucard was right, of course, but leave it to the vampire to smell blood. A trail of red blossomed over his left shoulder, just barely in his line of vision. He grunted in response and tried to shove Alucard off, but the man wouldn’t budge.

There was a hungry look in his eye, something that set Trevor on edge. He had a lump in his throat and an odd twisting in his stomach. He squirmed, just slightly, testing Alucard’s grip.

Unwavering, and strong. 

Of course.

Slowly, he deduced, “You sent Sypha away on purpose.”

“I did. It’s better for the both of us.”

Trevor clearly didn’t understand; his eyes narrowed. “Your appetite is insatiable.”

“I haven’t had a good meal in a year, Belmont.”

Trevor clicked his tongue. “Then, you and I recall yesterday very differently.”

“A mouthful hardly qualifies as a good meal,” Alucard replied softly, releasing his grip on Trevor’s left shoulder so he could brush away the collar and reveal a colorful bruise and the mark of his bite. He pushed the fabric back more, revealing the torn skin still leaking blood.

Trevor snorted but didn’t pull away; he didn’t look amused, but Alucard heard his heart pounding. Trevor didn’t protest when Alucard leaned in close and inhaled the aroma. 

Trevor took the opportunity to hook his arm around Alucard’s waist and draw him nearer just in time to feel the shudder than ran down the dhampir’s spine. “Just make it quick,” he muttered, as if his heart weren’t racing for the sensation.

There was a reason he’d been taught not to get near to those fangs, and it wasn’t _just_ because of the risk of vampirism or loss of limb or life.

It was intoxicating.

Yesterday had been a necessity; Alucard was injured and Trevor had more blood in him than Sypha. Trevor was used to the abuse, and no matter what life experiences Sypha had seen, there was a part of him that felt the urge to spare her. He was convinced he was more durable—a full stomach and a few hours’ sleep and he’d have been set.

Alucard hadn’t been picky, but the experience had unintended consequences for the both of them.

Consequences that had left them both wanting.

Alucard’s lips ghosted over his neck and he was certain he felt the sensation of light kisses trailing from yesterday’s injury to today’s. For a second, Alucard’s lips disappeared from his skin, and then he felt the undeniable pressure of the man’s tongue pressing into his wound.

It stung, but not enough for Trevor to complain. Yet.

His heart was pounding loudly; he could hear it, and he knew Alucard could, too. This wasn’t a position Trevor usually found himself in; he wasn’t smitten by young maidens—or anyone, really. He kept to himself and his own business.

But Alucard was different, in more ways than one, and Trevor found himself drifting into complacency as the man lapped up the blood. Alucard didn’t treat it as a meal; he treated it as though he were nursing the injury and, in a way, he was. 

Trevor’s skin burned with the familiar sensation of rapid mending. Alucard didn’t have the ability to heal extremely damaged wounds, but his saliva was undeniably efficient at stimulating blood clotting.

And Trevor, in general.

Being a vampire hunter was, evidently, a very _bad_ idea when your neck was as sensitive as Trevor’s. He didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until his lungs burned and his vision dimmed. Alucard was still lapping lightly, so close that Trevor couldn’t see his face. When he inhaled sharply, the dhampir paused. He didn’t turn to _look_ , he simply listened, waited, and then decided he could continue.

A shudder wracked Trevor’s body as the man continued, completely aware of the sensations he was putting him through. He dug his nails into Alucard’s back, more than annoyed at the layer of fabric that prevented him from digging into flesh.

Alucard deserved that slight bit of inconvenience, if he was going to take such pleasure in the trouble he was giving Trevor.

“You’re taking too long,” Trevor hissed as he tried to force his breathing to stay even.

Alucard paused and spoke into the crook of his neck, “If you want me to get one with it, you need only ask nicely.”

As if Trevor even could. The hunter growled and forced his eyes up to the hole in the floor they’d fallen from. “Sypha could come back. She could see this, you know.”

“She could,” Alucard agreed, once more planting his little kisses on Trevor’s exposed skin. They burned almost as much as his tongue, but Trevor couldn’t bring himself to mind the heat on his neck, or between his legs.

Alucard moved slowly, deliberately. His other hand moved from Trevor’s shoulder to curl into his hair as he moved to kiss the bruise on the man’s neck.

Trevor was impatient; he wouldn’t say it, but it was less about Sypha and more about _him_. He was vulnerable now, body high on adrenaline from the battle and Alucard’s ministrations. “Just take your damned blood.”

He could _feel_ Alucard’s smile. “Gladly.”

And then, he could feel his teeth.

Trevor made no effort to hide the gasp that came when Alucard’s teeth sunk into him. He couldn’t have, even if he’d wanted to. Losing blood to a vampire wasn’t like bleeding out; it was warm, inviting. 

It was why their victims didn’t fight; they didn’t _want_ to. The sensation was too like being tucked into a warm bed, curled in the arms of a lover. There was a sense of peace, and comfort, and just enough danger that made Trevor feel _alive_. His eyes fluttered shut and he allowed himself to be memorized by the sensation of Alucard suckling at his neck.

Every pump of blood through his heart felt like a breath of new life into him, even as Alucard took it out of him one sip at a time. The pulse was electric, triggering every node of pleasure in him in a way that even sex couldn’t. It was all afterglow, without the work to achieve it.

And yet, Trevor’s body had lurched into full arousal.

The hand digging into Alucard’s back lost its grip and slowly he slid his fingers along the silky fabric, working his way inside the man’s coat. Barely, he managed to tickle his fingers over Alucard’s side, hooking a thumb into the man’s pants.

His other hand followed suit shortly after, but he couldn’t focus enough to do anything more than let his body arch towards Alucard’s.

Alucard, who expected it. Who didn’t mind the hardness digging into his leg, who craved the friction enough to push Trevor closer to the wall, pinning the man between it and himself.

He was calculating how much blood he could take, how much he needed. The fight had exhausted him, and following after Trevor had only been half for his health.

The other half was for this; Alucard saw an opening and he took it.

The fight would have been finished in half as much time if he hadn’t been so distracted by the way Trevor moved in battle. He likened it to some sort of erotic dance, despite the pure brutality of it. Trevor was a warrior and yet Alucard found in him grace and attraction and he _wanted_ him.

He had tasted the man’s blood once before and now it called to him. _Everything_ about Trevor called to him.

They had made the realization yesterday that Trevor’s body responded strongly to giving blood.

Alucard’s body responded strongly to getting it.

The hunter’s erection pressing into his leg only inspired a similar reaction within himself. His hand was trembling as he tried to steady himself and keep calm; he couldn’t afford to lose himself when he was fangs deep in anyone’s neck. Not if he wanted them to live, at least.

The new pressure between the two lasted only briefly before Trevor couldn’t stand it. “Oh, hell,” he muttered; he began to fumble with the belts on Alucard’s waist. The closeness alone would have made it difficult, but it didn’t help that Alucard’s fashion sense was outright _stupid_. He’d have rather the man wore nothing and saved him this hassle.

Instinct told him to grab a knife and cut the belts but Alucard’s hand slid down to meet his own. Deftly, the dhampir pushed Trevor’s hands away; the metallic sound of a belt unhooking met Trevor’s ears.

 _Showoff_.

Alucard didn’t stop there; his hand snaked its way to Trevor’s pants and undid them with skill enough that Trevor had to wonder how many stolen glances it had taken for Alucard to familiarize himself with the lacing.

Alucard did no more than loosen their pants though. As soon as they were unfastened, he drew his hand away and planted it on the wall next to Trevor’s head to balance himself.

Trevor didn’t need an invitation, even if Alucard had outdone himself providing one. He shoved Alucard’s pants from his hips and continued to grind against him before peeling down his own. His belts and weapons remained fastened, but Alucard’s sword clattered to the ground.

The sensation of skin on skin sent another ripple of pleasure down Trevor’s spine. He was out of practice here, too, and far too sensitive for his own good. Alucard wasn’t in much better condition, but he at least managed to alternate between soft licks and sharp suckles.

Trevor was lightheaded but at this point he didn’t know if it was from the loss of blood or the strength of his arousal.

To say it had been some time would have been an understatement; Trevor just hadn’t _felt_ like this before. Even yesterday, after Alucard’s fangs first met his neck, he had felt arousal—but he’d fought it off. He was ashamed of it, then.

Twenty four hours of fighting it had weakened him, and it was easier to succumb to it when he wasn’t the only one showing interest.

And, Alucard was showing _interest_. He had already thrust his swollen member into Trevor’s hand, clearly craving the same attention that Trevor’s did.

Trevor was feeling particularly obliging in that moment and began to stroke the two together, strong and deliberate. He wasn’t careful or graceful, but straightforward and to the point.

Alucard couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought; he would have expected nothing less from the man.

“What?” Trevor scowled, breath husky and voice faint.

“Let me in you,” he insisted, nipping up the man’s neck.

“Do you need an invitation?” Trevor asked, pressing his temple to Alucard’s to try and push him away from his neck as the man’s lips crawled too high. He had a high collar, but if Alucard continued even that wouldn’t have been enough to hide the bruises.

“I’d like one.”

Trevor groaned; he was inexperienced in this manner of intercourse and, truthfully, he was quite certain that Alucard had taken as much blood as he had just to keep him agreeable. His pride told him to say no, but his body told him to say yes.

Yes, make Alucard do the work. What did Trevor care, anyway? How long did he have left in this life to be ashamed? Hadn’t he already sunken lower than this?

He could feel the pleasure welling up inside of him, too far from an orgasm still to be anything but uncomfortable. He was getting desperate, and though he held out for a few seconds, he finally nodded. “Just fucking do it!”

Alucard hummed softly. He wore a calm expression, just perfect enough to mask the lust that swelled in him. “I should prepare you,” he warned.

Trevor had access to Alucard’s bare skin; still a prideful man, he saw fit to remind Alucard that he wasn’t afraid of a little pain. He applied a little extra pressure to Alucard’s erection to remind him that he didn’t need to be treated delicately. “Don’t bother. I’ll live.”

His voice was hoarse and Alucard stilled in his ministrations as he considered. Trevor was serious, that much was certain, but the voice in the back of Alucard’s head told him not to take the man seriously. He didn’t want to hurt the hunter, not really. He was quite satisfied with the canvas of black and blue and yellow splattered on the male’s neck already.

Trevor either didn’t care about the pain, or he wanted it.

Either way, Alucard had permission.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he instructed, heaving Trevor higher against the wall. Trevor obliged, albeit unwillingly. The hilts of his knives dug into Alucard’s torso uncomfortably, but his patience was dwindling rapidly. He didn’t care to strip Trevor of his weapons—nor did he think the hunter would allow it.

Trevor had to draw the line somewhere, and if that line wasn’t having sex with Dracula’s half breed son in a castle of demons while the third member of their party was searching for a door that only _might_ exist, Alucard figured that stripping him of his weapons _might_ be the thing that pushed him too far.

Alucard dug his hips under Trevor’s thighs and managed to pull away for just long enough to look into his eyes.

Trevor met his gaze with a challenge in his own. There was a fierceness, a desperation.

Alucard could not deny him. He shook his head and drew in a breath before pushing the tip of his pulsing erection towards Trevor’s entrance.

He found it the first thrust, but he found he could do little more than grind against it. He didn’t want to overwhelm the man, but Trevor was needy and commanding; he wasn’t speaking to Alucard but he muttered, “Get on with it,” all the same.

So Alucard did.

He slid into Trevor slowly, relishing the tightness. Trevor’s body fought against the intrusion, but Trevor wanted it. His eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered. Blood was collecting on his neck and Alucard swallowed, hard. 

They had their guilty pleasures, it seemed.

He pushed into Trevor again, more than he needed to, and leaned forward to lap at the blood again.

Any discomfort or disdain Trevor might have felt for him slipped away.

Alucard burned going in, but Trevor took comfort in the fact that it wasn’t so unlike the burn he that coursed through him when Alucard’s fangs sank into him. The hunter kept one hand on his erection but drew his other to hook around Alucard’s neck and draw him closer. 

There was no protest from either of them; Alucard locked himself on Trevor’s neck as he slid in further. He hadn’t needed to thrust; Trevor’s body weight did the work for them.

He had settled fully on Alucard in less than a minute, but he was pale. His erection was still straining, but Alucard knew Trevor wouldn’t have enough blood left in him for long if they kept up at the rate they were going.

Truthfully, he was full, but he couldn’t stop himself. The hunter’s blood was an aphrodisiac, more than anything he’d ever felt before. If Trevor hadn’t agreed to this, he might have gone mad. He might not have been able to stop himself from taking it, even when it wasn’t offered.

But that wasn’t anything either of them had to worry about; Alucard drew out of the man just slightly before pushing himself back in. The angle was awkward, but it was all Trevor needed; he shuddered and curled his body to meet Alucard’s thrusts. 

Silence had descended around them and the floor was quiet sans the sound of skin slapping together, and the gasps between the two of them. 

It was broken with a moan; Trevor found release first. He squeezed his legs around Alucard, drawing him closer. Alucard had been suppressing his own but lost control when Trevor’s muscles clamped down around him.

He found his own release buried inside the hunter and for the first time, his legs felt like they might give out. He tucked his head against Trevor’s neck once more, lips on skin but teeth hidden away.

Chests heaving, Alucard could make out only one thing; their hearts were pounding in sync. He was normally so alert, so focused, and yet he started slipping into a daze as he rode out his pleasure. He almost didn’t hear Trevor grumble, “We’re switching places next time.”

Trevor’s legs, then still wrapped around Alucard’s waist, slowly began to lose their strength. Alucard was still pinning him between himself and the wall and, after a moment of contemplation, he reluctantly began to pull out of him. “Next time?” he prompted breathlessly.

Trevor made a noise of discomfort when Alucard slipped out of him but he was glad to have his feet back on the ground. He reached one hand to his neck and the other to his pants but it took him a few seconds to register what Alucard was asking. “Next time,” he repeated slowly, between breaths. “Yeah. I mean, if there is one.”

Alucard watched him carefully and began to redress himself at the pace Trevor was. “If,” he repeated, as if testing the phrase. “…I liked it more when you sounded so confident.”

Trevor shrugged. He’d managed to tug his pants to his hips but didn’t bother trying to lace them up. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down until he was seated on the floor. He needed a break and didn’t care what Alucard thought.

Apparently, though, Alucard thought it was a good idea; he sauntered over to Trevor and slid down to take a seat next to him.

They were quiet for a long moment before Alucard asked, “Do you think there will be a next time?”

“Well, yeah. If the floors are built like this?” Trevor nodded up to the ceiling. He cracked a half hearted grin. “You and me will have plenty of time together.”

“You don’t have enough blood,” Alucard reminded.

Trevor begrudgingly agreed; he rubbed at his neck again. “I’ll heal.”

“Perhaps you can function on so little, but it makes me wonder.” Alucard leaned back against the wall, staring straight ahead. He could see Trevor look at him from the corner of his eye but kept his gaze focused ahead of him. “How much of that was you, and how much of that was you preparing for my father.”

Trevor snorted. “Preparing—what? No, I wouldn’t do that with your father.”

Alucard sighed heavily and resisted the urge to elbow Trevor in the side. “I meant,” he said pointedly, “Would you have done that if we weren’t going to face him?”

“Maybe,” Trevor answered immediately, gruff and belligerent. A few seconds later, he corrected, “Yes.”

He had Alucard’s attention again. “Is that hard for you to admit, as a hunter?”

“Yes,” Trevor repeated. “And I’m not proud of it. And if you breathe this to anyone else, I’ll stake you through the heart.”

“I think,” Alucard said after a moment, “You already have.”

For a moment, Trevor stared blankly at him. He didn’t have a witty response; he couldn’t tell if Alucard was teasing him.

Sensing the hesitation, Alucard leaned forward. He raised one hand to stroke Trevor’s cheek, gliding his thumb carefully over the scar. Trevor didn’t draw away, but Alucard doubted he had the strength or motive to. 

It was Trevor who bridged the gap between their lips. He was demanding, but not unkind, and after a second pushed his tongue into Alucard’s mouth. His exploration was thorough; his tongue slid across the pearly white teeth with ease, giving carefully attention to each tooth and fang. He could taste his blood in the kiss and, strangely, he didn’t seem to mind.

Alucard opened his mouth, accepting Trevor’s tongue and pushing against it with his own. He had expected the whiskers on the man’s face to scratch, but they were the furthest from his mind when they were pressed so close. His thoughts were overrun with Trevor and his heartbeat, and the way he kissed. Alucard felt like, in that moment, they had melded into one being.

A moment ticked by as they fought for dominance in the kiss. They were on equal footing and neither seemed to have any advantage over the other, though it was Treor who had to draw away first. He was short on breath, but Alucard wasn’t so ready to draw away from him. Instead, he rested his forehead against Trevor’s and murmured quietly, “It is a shame we met so late in life.”

Neither had years enough on their notch to be considered old, but they’d have been fools to think could approach Dracula and expect a long life ahead of them. Stories be damned, Trevor knew that what tales the Speakers passed around were only half true to begin with, and he knew that they tended to leave out the most important details if they could get away with it. There was no telling if they’d make it out of this place alive.

Alucard knew Trevor’s thoughts on every fight: he didn’t care if he died, as long as he took out his enemy, too. He didn’t think the hunter was so masochistic that he would have _tried_ to let Dracula kill him in the process, but Trevor wasn’t so sure the same could be said about Alucard.

Already, Alucard showed sympathy for his father. Trevor and Sypha had made an effort to better understand both their ally and enemy, and in the process Alucard had revealed too much compassion for their target. Not that Trevor could blame him; Dracula _was_ his father, and Alucard had insisted there was more to him than just the monster Walachia knew.

And yet, while Alucard seemed determined to stop his father, Trevor didn’t know if Alucard could live with himself afterwards. 

Alucard seemed to try to take accountability for his father’s actions; he carried that burden on his own shoulders instead of letting it rest on his father’s, where it belonged.

With Dracula’s demise, things would change. For the better, for the most part. The monsters of Walachia would likely disappear without a dark master to do their bidding. The rest would go into hiding, or there would be humans ready to rise against them.

Trevor didn’t know if he would have a place in this new world. He was only here to defeat Dracula because the world needed him.

With Dracula gone, what more could he do? Live out the rest of his life looking for work, drinking away his sorrows, and further sullying the Belmont name?

He could. Or, he could die a hero. Let the Belmont name die with him, but let them go out _legendary_.

Alucard could die without living a life filled with guilt for killing his father. Trevor could die a hero, knowing he wouldn’t live long enough to truly disgrace the Belmont name.

And yet, sitting here, both entertained the thought of a future. Together, maybe. At least, temporarily.

Alucard might have forever, but Trevor did not.

But, they could make the best of the time that they _did_ have.

Trevor’s hand was flat on the ground. He and Alucard were facing the wall across from them again, temporarily silenced by the weight of their journey, and the slim chance that they would survive even _if_ they had a will to live.

Sometimes, it was difficult to remember that they weren’t in this alone. Each man fought his own battle, but they were at each other’s side.

Each craved the connection, the _life_ they could only find in someone else. Alucard’s hand moved and he silently laced fingers with Trevor, tapping his index finger thoughtfully on the back of the human’s hand.

After a moment, Trevor laughed. “We’re not dead yet, vampire.”

A faint smile found its way to Alucard’s lips; it wasn’t the situation, it was Trevor’s laugh. “Not yet, I suppose.”

But chances were, they didn’t have long.

They sat like that for longer than they needed to, lost in their own thoughts. Though their minds wandered, they remained connected. It wasn’t until an echo from upstairs made Trevor glance up. He hadn’t forgotten about Sypha, but with the blood loss and euphoria he hadn’t exactly been thinking of how they’d abandoned her up there.

With a tired sigh, he grumbled, “We should get a move on. We’ve spent enough time down here.”

They hadn’t, though. Trevor could have stayed for hours, days, if the situation had allowed.

Alucard forced himself to his feet but still seemed unwilling to release Trevor’s hand. When he was on his feet, he turned to Trevor and pulled him up. Usually far more nimble on his feet, he didn’t expect that Trevor would stumble and cling to him as he adjusted to the change. Trevor was hunched over just slightly, face in Alucard’s shoulder. They were about the same height, but Trevor was tired and Alucard was comfortable.

Alucard didn’t mind; his heart seemed to beat stronger when Trevor was close.

He _felt_ when Trevor was close.

Wordlessly, he rested his chin on the man’s shoulder and wondered how long they’d really have together.

Death was imminent, five days from now or five decades.

He didn’t know if it would be harder to lose Trevor now or then, but he _did_ know one thing:

It was never wise to fall for mortals, no matter how alive they made you feel.

They stayed together for a moment longer before Alucard finally drew his fingers from Trevor’s, opting instead to place his hand on the small of the man’s back. “The path is this way. Let us not keep Sypha waiting.”

Trevor nodded and drew in a steadying breath before he pushed himself up taller. Some of his color had returned and he adjusted his collar to hide the freshly bruising marks. He took an extra few seconds to make sure his pants were in their proper place.

“For what it’s worth,” he said, in the same husky voice that Alucard had come to know meant that Trevor was saying something worth listening to, “I’m glad we met.”

“Oh?” he prompted, holding out his hand to escort Trevor into the dark path.

Trevor took it with a firm grip. “Late in life or not.”

Alucard paused, once more threading his fingers with Trevor’s. “As am I, Belmont.”

Trevor pulled the man closer as they moved into the darkness. He was by no means delicate; he wasn’t some fragile creature that needed guidance or protection, and yet he craved the closeness Alucard gave him. 

Maybe it was the physical attraction. Maybe it was the rush he got when Alucard was taking his blood.

Or maybe, it was knowing that if he died by Dracula’s hands, he wouldn’t die regretting what could have been. 

If death was imminent, he would go out fighting, protecting his companions. He would make sure they lived, if he could.

Alucard would remember his name, and carry it in his heart for all of his immortal life.

Death didn’t scare Trevor.

Saying Goodbye did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much smut so I will have to practice!
> 
> I have had a few requests that I haven’t gotten to yet, but if anyone has sent one in and read this, I do plan to fill all the requests I have gotten so far! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (If you have any requests, please check out my profile for information!)


End file.
